The Spirit Within
by nssuarez
Summary: Chihiro has waited 8 years to see Haku and now she is tired of waiting. She wants to go back to the spirit world. But she has been having these strange dreams. Are these dreams true or are they just her mind going wild? Wait and see... Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

"speaking"

_thoughts_

*dream*

* * *

Sighing, she lifted up her only souvenir of that distant memory. It glittered and sparkled in the lamp light, casting rainbow reflections on the walls. She stared at the purple hair-band as she saw glimpses of the past with each flicker. It felt as though she could see the magic that was woven within each strand.

Granny had said it would protect her. From what, she was never told. But she believed those words with every ounce of her soul. The hair-band lasted through everything and she never took it off. Her parents had died two years after her trip to the spirit world. They had been killed in a car accident. She was suppose to be dead as well. The car had been hit by a drunk truck driver and was totaled. The doctors were shocked that she had come out of it without a scratch. They could not grasp how it was possible, but she knew differently. The band that tied her hair in a ponytail had saved her.

Chihiro was sent to live with her aunt for four years, but was able to keep her parents' house due to the money left in their will. Once she turned sixteen, she went back. Now two years later, she sat in her house…alone. Waiting for him to fulfill that promise he made eight years ago. Her patience was wearing thin. Since she had come out of the spirit world and back into her own, she had felt out of place. Nothing was the same.

The weird thing she noticed was that she could now see the spirits that roamed the human world. On some occasions, she even spoke to them. She had assumed it was an effect due to spending some much time around spirits. Sadly, the few friends she had gotten close to thought her gift was creepy and Chihiro realized that it would be best to keep it to herself.

Glancing out her window, she stared towards the forests that held the passageway between the two worlds. On the other side of that abandoned train station were the only true friends she had ever made as well as the love of her life. A boy with eyes like the deep green, endless forests and hair cut right below his chin. That boy that became an elegant dragon with scales that flowed like the rushing river water.

"Haku," she whispered out into the nightly wind.

She was dying to see him again. The spirit world had been the closest thing to a home since her parents had now entered the afterlife.

_I'm going back, whether or not Haku comes for me. _Chihiro thought as she combed through her long, brown hair. She didn't bother putting it up anymore and used the purple ponytail as a bracelet. A shooting star passed through the clear night sky. _I wish to return to the spirit world forever. Soon. _

She laid down in her bed and fell asleep to the soothing wind blowing through her open window.


	2. Chapter 2: Acknowledging

A/N: Sorry it took a while to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I love writing it :)

I do not own many of the characters sadly. And I think everyone knows which characters arent mine

****Dream****

Talking

_Thoughts_

* * *

She laid down in her bed and fell asleep to the soothing wind blowing through her open window.

****Dream****

Her eyes slowly focused in to her surroundings. She was in a small field with trees lining it. They appeared to be like the ones she had seen at Swamp Bottom. Only, these trees seemed to be more living than any others she had seen before. And there, in the center of the field stood the largest tree Chihiro had ever seen. It stood above all the others and had an unnatural glow surrounding it.

Glancing around for any sort of life, Chihiro walked towards the gigantic tree. She was truly small in comparison to it. Placing her hand on the trunk, she felt a slow pulse come from the tree like that of a heartbeat. She put her ear to the tree to hear the soothing beat better. It sounded like an ancient drum being played in a calming rhythm.

A deep laugh echoed through the field, startling Chihiro. She looked around to find the source but she was all alone. She sighed. It must have been in her imagination. The huge tree suddenly began to glow brightly, blinding Chihiro. From within the tree came the largest eagle she had ever seen, its gigantic wings stretching out and covering its body from view. Wind was blasted from the bird, pushing Chihiro farther away. When she opened her eyes to look again, the bird was gone. All that was left in its place was an old man with flowing silvery-white hair leaning on a walking stick.

"I knew I had chosen the right one," The old man laughed, his pale blue eyes sparkling. "Your courage and curiosity are great. You are perfect for the task you have been assigned to."

"Pardon me, sir. But I don't understand," Chihiro replied.

"You were chosen for something great. As you have notice, this is not the human world. Nor is it the spirit world. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Azumakaze, wind god of the east. But you can just call me Grandfather. My child, I have been watching you for some time now. Since you came to Yubaba's bath house, in fact. I first heard about you through my friend, the water god. Do you recall him? He was quite astounded by your bravery. A poor little human, lost within the spirit world. He was very grateful for helping him, child. I then had the radish spirit watch you to see what would become of you." He smiled at her.

"Now, time for the reason as to why you are here. You felt the tree's pulse, did you not?"

"Yes, si-…I mean Grandfather," Chihiro replied.

"This tree is my own. To each water god, an ocean or river is given, to each earth god, a area of land, and to each air god, a tree. This tree is my own. My life depends on this tree as does the tree's life depend upon me. You felt the slow, beating pulse. It is this way because soon I will no longer be of this world. You have been chosen as my replacement. My life will last only until you are ready to take my place." He paused for a second. "My child, as you might have guessed, you are no longer human. You have not been since your return to the human world. This fact brought about your feelings of seclusion as well as your ability to see the spirits. My raven friends have watched after you when you left the spirit world and saw all you went through. For that, I am truly sorry. But it truly up to you whether or not you take this new path before you. If you choose to remain human, this will all be but a forgotten dream and you will cease to see spirits."

"Thank you Grandfather. You have given me a reason to live again. The spirit world is the only home I have left. I would be honored to take your place."

"My child, you have made this old spirit very happy to know that I leave all I love to someone worthy. There are many things I need to teach you. First, I would like to show you your tree." Grandfather led her around tree.

There behind the overgrown tree was a much younger looking tree, growing within the larger tree's shadow.

"When you were chosen, a seed from my own tree fell into the soil and bloomed into the one you see before you. It will grow as you do until it becomes like my own tree. Go ahead, feel it. It will be your home whenever you need it."

Chihiro walked around the tree, examining its every branch and leaf. It was not very big. Only a little bit taller than the other trees around it. She placed it her hand on it, so as to hear its pulse. A jolt of energy flew from tree into her hand when she touched it. A warm and comforting feeling flowed into her as everything became peaceful within her mind and heart as if her tree was welcoming her home. The world around her disappeared, leaving only Chihiro and her tree. She could feel the healthy and fast pulse from the tree. Placing her other hand on her heart, she realized that her heartbeat and the tree's pulse were one in the same. Taking her hand off, the outline of her own hand became etched onto the tree.

"Now onto other matters, we don't have much time left. As you may remember, you saw my eagle form. Each god has an animal that they can transform into. Their other half in other word. If I remember correctly you already know of one. A river god named Kohaku."

She had almost forgotten about Haku. He was one of the more important reasons she was planning on return into the spirit world.

"Air gods have bird forms they become. Each bird relates to who they are and not many have the bird form. There is a hawk, dove, falcon, raven, humming bird, swan, vulture, sparrow, bluebird, mocking bird, and many others. It is time that you found your other half." He whistled loudly as birds of all shapes and sizes flew to them. Each perching on the trees around them. The air god's tree held only the eagle on it. Chihiro turned to see what had landed on her own, but it was barren.

"My dear, you must go to the bird to find who your other half is. Do not worry, you will know." Grandfather replied to her unspoken question.

Chihiro stood before the crowd of birds, looking at all the colors. It was like a sea full of rainbows. She first noticed the beautiful blue jay. She slowly walked towards it, one arm raised, but it flapped its wings and flew to the next tree. Sighing, she walked over to the elegant falcon. The same thing happened. She tried the beautiful owl but she got the same results. It was then that she noticed the gorgeous red bird that seemed out of place. She watched it with wonder as it seemed to watch her as well. Walking up slowly, she lifter up her arm. It flew off its perch onto her arm. As soon as its claws were wrapped around her arm, Chihiro felt a rush of warmth go through her body. Her hands and arms became long, elegant wings, her legs bird-like with razor sharp claws, her neck growing and curving as feathers covered her body.

"My, my, my….I have only heard rarely does this happen." The old man mumbled to himself as he examined Chihiro.

Everything was sharper in her vision. She could see every blade of grass as well as every tiny bug on the leaves of the trees. It was a new and unusual perspective.

"My dear, you have been chosen by a mighty bird. It only proves that you will do great things."

"What bird" Chihiro questioned.

"Why my child, it is one of the oldest and noblest of birds, the exotic phoenix." He replied as a mirror appeared before them.

Chihiro was in shock at the beauty that was reflected in the mirror. A graceful glowing red bird with light chocolate eyes and long wings. There are many things I need to teach you. First, I would like to show you your tree." The air god led her around his tree.

There behind the overgrown tree was a much younger looking tree, growing within the larger tree's shadow, each feather glowing on its own. It almost looked like the tips were on fire. She could not believe that she was looking at herself. She had also grown larger. And she felt something she had been missing for a long time. Completeness.

"Now my dear, we are running out of time for me to explain things. First, to change back into your humanoid form, all you have to do is think about running. To change into your bird form, just think of flight." He said as Chihiro changed back. "There isn't much time to tell you much. Only promise me this child, that you will not tell a soul of who you are. Young gods are very vulnerable and greatly sought after."

"I promise, but how will I find you again?"

"Just follow the wind, and it will bring you home. Now you must hurry. You must come home before they find you. Wake!" Grandfather said urgently as everything became blurry again.

****Dream ends****

Chihiro woke up in her bed with a jolt as the wind blew in her face. Getting up quickly, she changed as fast as she could into sweats and a t-shirt and bolted out of her house. The wind was blowing fiercely now. It pushed her forwards as her legs burned from running. She trusted the wind to guide her.

The wind calmed as she reached a red-faced building with one hallway. She could feel the wind leading her in. Chihiro tied her hair back into a ponytail with the purple hair band. She was no longer the fearful ten year old child clinging to her mother's side. She had grown up and now it was time to go back. Time to face her past.


	3. Chapter 3: Returning

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to publish a new chapter. College kinda gets to you. Anyways, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I am glad you like the first two chapters, hopefully this one will be to your liking as well. :)

I do not own many of the characters, I just enjoy altering the already made characters a bit, adding a little flair of my own, and wala! A story to continue the movie.

****Dream****

Talking

_The wind calmed as she reached a red-faced building with one hallway. She could feel the wind leading her in. Chihiro tied her hair back into a ponytail with the purple hair band. She was no longer the fearful ten year old child clinging to her mother's side. She had grown up and now it was time to go back. Time to face her past._

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she straightened herself and marched through the doorway with confidence. The further she got in, the stronger the wind pulled at her. It guided her to the glowing lights on the other side of the barren room.

Chihiro wasn't looking at a large green meadow this time. The spirit world greeted her as one of their own kind. As the spirit that she was becoming. The vast ocean of water was glowing with the lights of the ferry and the island across it. She had never seen the shops on this side of the great body of water and was curious. The ferry would take some time returning to her side, might as well enjoy exploring.

The ghost-like figures beckoned customers into their shops, to see what they had to offer. There were restaurants, cafés, jewelry, antique items, and clothing shops all lined up. She entered into one of the simpler clothes shops and traded her human clothing for a light purple kimono with a white floral design. Apparently, human items were of high value in the spirit world. Something she had failed to learn last time she was here.

The ferry had made it back to her side by the time she was done and so, she lined up with all the other spirits waiting to board. It felt right to stand among them once more, no longer an outsider to their world. As they made their way to the glowing shoreline, Chihiro watched the calm water part with the boat's passage. As she mesmerizingly stared at the water, she was reminded of a strange, young boy who had saved her from disappearing, though they had just met for merely a second. He had tried to save her back then, but now she was no longer in need of a rescuer. Where would that leave him?

The ferry docked and it was no surprise to Chihiro that the radish spirit was waiting for her. Grandfather had said that he was a friend. She bowed politely and began her ascend up the long street, the radish spirit following closely behind. There were so many guests filing through the bathhouse entrance. She decided to take the special route Haku had shown her when she first arrived. Bowing to the radish spirit, she walked pass all the employees and through the hidden door that led to garden. It was surprising to see that no one seemed to realize who she was. It was a joy as well as a disappointment. She had hoped Haku would be there, waiting for her. Coming to explain why he had not fulfilled his promise.

Up on the highest floor of the overly extravagant bath house stood a short, stout woman. She had a big crooked nose, heavy makeup, and loads of jewels on her person. She wore her hair up in a bun and her clothing style had yet to change within these many years. Her brown, beady eyes surveyed the air around her bathhouse. Something was up, a spirit with a strange aura, hidden but present.

"A strange spirit is approaching," She talked into a skeleton head. "I need you to figure out what it is and their intentions to this bathhouse. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes Yubaba, right away," One of her incompetent employees replied, the skeleton's mouth moving with each word uttered.

Chihiro crawled through another hidden door that led to the long and dangerous staircase. She remembered the doorways being a lot bigger than they were. Slowly taking precautious steps, she walked down, careful to avoid the broken step that had made her fall down the stairs in terror. As she got closer to her desired destination, the smell of smoke and soot soon reached her nose. Kamaji was working hard as usual.

She snuck in, spying the magical soot balls working away as well as the six-armed man running the boiler. Smiling, she though of a brilliant plan to make her presence known.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any jobs I might do? I really do need a job." She called to him as she stepped into view. Her plan went just as suspected when Kamaji didn't even take a glance at her. She still looked human after all.

The soot balls were the first to notice and dropped their work to greet her.

"Hey you runts back to work," He yelled at the non-working soot balls and stopped when he realized who stood before him, "Chihiro?"

"Yes Kamaji, I'm back," She said as she ran up to hug the old man. "It's good to see you."

Before they could even begin to catch up, they were disturbed by a scream and the sound of plates breaking. Rin had just entered the room to see a grown Chihiro before her. She rushed to her friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! I've been worried about you. So what's new? I want to hear everything. What is the human world like? Why are you here? Wow squirt, you sure have grown up. What a pretty kimono! How did you get here?" Rin rambled on with her questions as Chihiro answered the simplest ones, trying not to give anything away. She didn't know whether or not people should know she was becoming a spirit god.

"Now Rin, there will be plenty of time for that later. Why don't you take her to see Yubaba, so she can get some rest?" Kamaji stated.

"Yes, of course. Let's go Chihiro," Rin said as she waited for Chihiro.

They walked through the halls of the bathhouse leading up to Yubaba's penthouse floor. She no longer needed to hide away like the last time. No seemed to notice or care who she was. They were far to busy pleasing their guest and the lack of her stinky, human odor made her less noticeable.

"Rin, what happened to Haku," Chihiro broke the silence, dying to know the question that haunted her these eight years.

"Well after you freed him, he went away for a while since he was no longer bound to the bathhouse. But then about a month later, he came back. He now works with Yubaba as security and whatnot. They are more like equals. Still can't stand his cocky attitude though," Rin replied as a vein popped out at the thought of the arrogant brat. "You might see him when we get up there."

"Oh," Chihiro responded, wondering what his reaction would be to her return. They managed to get up to the highest floor.

"Yubaba, I have someone here to see you," Rin called out.

"Come in," came a voice from deep within the hallways of rooms.

As Chihiro entered, she first noticed that nothing had really changed at all here. It was as if she had never left. Yubaba was working on paperwork on her desk. There was however an addition to the room. A desk on the far side where a handsome man sat working on papers as well. His green hair was in the same style as she remembered, lying just above his shoulder. His face had lost its baby fat with age and he had grown taller. He no longer had a child's body, but one of a well built man. As his green eyes looked up to the guests, they widen with shock as they locked gazes on her.

"What may I do for you," Yubaba hadn't bothered to look at the guest yet.

"I wish to stay here for the night, if you would be so kind," Chihiro bowed. One glance at her was all it took for Yubaba to crack a smile.

"Why Chihiro, you have returned, and my have you grown. I am glad to see you still have manners. I believe a room can be arranged for you, unless you are looking to work?" Yubaba smiled mischievously.

"No, not this time, but thank you for the offer," She smiled in return, glancing at the still shocked Haku. "It is nice to see you again, Haku."

Yubaba gave Rin the information for Chihiro's room and got back to her paperwork. They both bowed and walked out.

Once they were a safe distance away, Rin busted up in laughter. Chihiro couldn't help herself but smile at her friend that was practically rolling on the ground.

"The look on his face was priceless. Even the great, self-conceited Haku is able to be left speechless." Rin said between laughs.

Chihiro let Rin continue on her with her comments as she was told everything that had happened since she had left. Nothing major had changed. Time was slightly different in the spirit world as there was no real reason to rush through life. Sure, the bathhouse was busy and many workers were hustling and bustling around. But the way of life was slower and calmer than that of the human world. There was no need to work fast to get on top. Many were content at the level they were at.

Rin led Chihiro to a screen door with the number eighteen painted on it and left to do her duties. Once inside, Chihiro noticed the luxury the guests felt at the bathhouse. It was no wonder there were always so many guests. The room was huge, with all the necessities any spirit required. A bed sat on the far end with what looked like satin sheets draped over it. There was also a low table made of fine wood where one could eat and relax. The best part was the balcony that was outside her room. It oversaw the enormous ocean as well as a bit of the town and the train station across the way. It was truly breathtaking in the glow of the crescent moon.

"Truly beautiful," Chihiro sighed as she dangled her feet over the edge.

It was not long before she fell into a deep sleep. Memories of the past flooded back to her, both good and bad. Her dream then turned and twisted. She was back to the same spot that she had first met Grandfather.

****Dream****

"Grandfather," Chihiro called out.

"Oh my dear, you sure seem to be comfortable there in the bathhouse," He sighed, appearing before Chihiro. "I do feel awful taking you away from your reunited friends, but things are different from the last time you came. You cannot stay in the bathhouse any longer. You must come to me. You must come home. Your training has to begin as soon as possible or you will be vulnerable to evil spirits that seek our power. Get as far away from the bathhouse as possible and then transform." He placed his finger to her head. "Take the path towards swamp bottom, but instead of stopping there; continue until the trees become immense and thick. Then you shall feel my power drawing you to our home, you shall be safe. But you must wake up, little one. You must leave before dawn come. Now wake!"

****Dream****

The dream vanished as Chihiro was roused out of her sleep. She jolted up and found a paper and pen. Quickly writing a note to her friends, she snuck out of the bathhouse and fled through the shadows.

Haku walked down the stairs of the bathhouse. Yubaba had said Chihiro was in room eighteen. He kept his steady pace, trying to not make a sound as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He was so surprised that she had come to him. He had hoped that she had forgotten him and was living a peaceful life in the human world. He thought he had made a nice clean break from her. But now she was here.

Why? What had led her to come back after all this time? Did she not forget him the same way as he had not forgotten about her? Did she still feel for him? He had to find out, he needed answers. As he stood before her door, he hesitated. What if she rejected him? What if she hated him for breaking a foolish promise he should not have made? Sighing, he knocked at her door. No answer. He knocked again, whispering her name. Still no answer. He opened the door slowly to peak inside. She was no where in sight. There was a letter left on the table. As he read the contents, he looked out through the balcony. He watched as a bird flew through the sky with ease. Sighing once again, he trudged downstairs to tell Kamaji the news.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

I am truly sorry it has taken me this long to post another chapter. I had writers block and then school was complete torture. But now I'm on break so there is sure to be much more coming soon. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please feel free to comment on anything you notice. Criticism helps writers improve themselves. Thank you all for reading!

I do not own any of the Spirited Away characters, but I most definitely wish I did!

_(Previously)…Sighing, he knocked at her door. No answer. He knocked again, whispering her name. Still no answer. He opened the door slowly to peak inside. She was no where in sight. There was a letter left on the table. As he read the contents, he looked out through the balcony. He watched as a bird flew through the sky with ease. Sighing once again, he trudged downstairs to tell Kamaji the news._

_

* * *

_

Chihiro could still see the lights of the bathhouse as she flew through the cool night sky. She wished she could have been able to talk to Haku and tell him everything that had happened to her instead of leaving a simple note. Maybe she shouldn't have acted so childish when she ignored him. But she knew that this was for the best.

Following the railroad tracks, it was déjà-vu once more. It felt like yesterday that she was on her way to Granny's with No face and the others. The stop for Swamp Bottom passed below her. Just like her dream, the trees started to thicken. Far ahead of her, she could distinctively noticed Grandfather's tree as if there was an aura calling to her.

Landing gracefully on the ground, she transformed back to her human form. Grandfather was there waiting beside his tree.

"Welcome home, my dear child," He smiled as he open his arms. Chihiro rushed to give him a hug.

_Meanwhile at the bathhouse…_

"I see." Kamaji said after reading the letter. He could tell that his young friend was impatiently waiting for answers. "Hmmm…"

"...Well!" Haku almost yelled as he tried to grip onto some sort of self control.

"Well Haku, we will just have to trust Chihiro to know what she is doing," Kamaji replied. Even the soot balls had stopped working to hear the news about Chihiro. Banging his hammer, Kamaji yelled, "You soot balls, get back to work! We have baths to heat!"

"But-" Haku was cut off by Rin rushing into the room.

"Where is Chihiro? She is not in her room! I've looked everywhere for her," Rin exclaimed in an exhausted voice.

"It seems that Chihiro has run off somewhere," Kamaji replied as he crushed some more herbs.

"WHAT?" Rin yelled. Haku sighed and handed her the note. Rin read it out loud.

'To my dear friends at the bathhouse, please do not try to search for me. I know what I am doing. And it is my regret that I had to leave you all so soon. I promise to come back as soon as possible. Rin, please don't be mad. Love, Chihiro.'

"Don't Be Mad! Now why would I be mad that my friend left me? Without a single word! Oh I am so going to kill her," Rin replied furiously.

"I already tried to track her, but for some reason the trail runs dry right near the tracks," Haku sighed again as he put his face in his hands. "I sent a message to Zeneba informing her to send word if Chihiro happens to run there."

The room fell silent, as each one was deep within their own thoughts. All that could be heard was the boiler opening and closing, the soot balls hard at work, and Kamaji grinding the herbs.

Chihiro fell to the ground with a sigh, as she lean against her tree. A week had passed since she had left the bathhouse and still could not take her thoughts off of Haku. She had had such mixed emotions when she saw him last. She was so happy to know he was doing well, but then she became sad to think that maybe he had forgotten about her. That he had not cared enough to keep his promise. That maybe it was only a one-sided love. It was after all entirely possible. He had not really shown her any signs of him feeling more for her the last time she was here. He has just been a true friend.

_No! I cannot think about the past. What's done is done. Grandfather says that this type of thinking is dangerous. Now is not the time for distractions. _Chihiro grabbed her cup and took a gulp of water.

This past week had been non-stop training. There was so much for her to learn about the spirit world. It made what she had learned her last trip here seem to be a big joke. But then again, she had only been privy to the bathhouse and the town that surrounded it. There was far more in the spirit world than that. Most of her days were consumed with lessons on the history of the spirit world, which included learning about all the different types of spirits that resided within it, as well as learning about the duties of being a spirit god. Apparently, each spirit god had a home here in the spirit world that was also within the human world. Some connections were greatly dependent upon each other, which is why Haku no longer had a home. His river was so greatly tied to the one in the human world, that when it was destroyed, his home in the spirit world was destroyed as well. This was the case with a lot of lower level river gods.

The rest of her days were just training. Grandfather was teaching her how to be more comfortable in her bird form and what she was capable of. Phoenixes were so closely tied with the element of fire that they could manipulate it at will. She learned that she could shoot fireballs from her beak, as well as elongate her tail and set it aflame. Most of the time, the attacks that she learned to defend herself felt more like a dance. Each movement had to be fluid and with the wind. Her cry was like a beautiful song and could put any creature or spirit to sleep, as well as mesmerize them.

Each time Grandfather taught her something new about herself, it was more and more amazing. But her favorite part had to be the flying. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. True, it took some time for her to completely master it. But once she did, it was hard to get her feet on the ground. With Grandfather, she had actually crossed the ocean and saw the cities that resided out there. Some were villages, but others were like the immense cities back in the human world. The spirit world was surprisingly very much like the human world, the only difference being that humans were very weak and mortal.

As she looked back up at the sky, she wished she could fly to the bathhouse and show her friends all the amazing things she could do. But sadly, she could not. Grandfather had explained very well why when she first arrived. Unbeknown to many of the spirits, there was a war raging on between the gods. It was very subtle, but more and more gods were disappearing. Especially younger gods, due to the fact that the first few years of becoming a god, they were at their most raw power levels. This raw power was easily sucked out as it had yet to completely stabilize within the young spirit god. The same could be said for newer spirits, but spirit gods' power was much more potent. Grandfather had not know exactly which spirit god was behind these disappearances, but he suspected that one of the fire gods, as well as one of the thunder gods, was behind it.

Sighing once more, she lifted her aching body from the cool ground and entered her tree. The first time Grandfather had told her to enter her tree, she thought he was mad. Surely he knew that there was no door or entry way visible. She would just slam right into the thing and then fall back onto the floor. But, he assured her that it would not be the case. So nervously she had walked straight towards the tree.

Closing her eyes, she waited for an impact, for her face to hit the visibly hard bark. But when she had opened them, she was astonished. She was in, what appeared to be, a house. There was a main living room, already furnished with a couch, table, cushions, and a desk that sat in the corner of the room. All of the items were made of wood, minus the cushions. There were even windows that looked out into the field she had just been in. Odd...she hadn't seen windows on the outside of the tree. Walking further in, she entered the kitchen that held a stove, sink, refrigerator already filled with food, and a table with four chairs. She pondered if she could bring guests into her tree. She would have to ask Grandfather later. Walking further in, she entered what she assumed to be her bedroom. There was a queen size futon laying on the floor and a lower table with books. On her left was a door that led to the bathroom with a full bath, shower, sink, and toilet. On her right was a sliding door that led to her closet, already filled with clothes that looked to be her size. It was outstanding. She had rushed out and thank Grandfather. He had explained to her that once she had placed her hand on the tree the first time, it had created the rooms and whatever she would be requiring. It was truly magic.

Walking past the rooms, she entered into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. There was still daylight out and she was sure Grandfather had much to teach her still. Though he had said that she would be getting a surprise tomorrow. She wondered what it could be. Hopefully, not another book for her to learn. Entering the hot shower, she let all her cares wash away.

Meanwhile at the bathhouse...

Haku was pacing rapidly in front of his desk. A week had gone by since Chihiro's disappearance and still no word on where in the world she could be. Immediately after she left, he had sent word to Zeniba. A day later, she had confirmed that Chihiro was not with her. This had sent Haku into a frenzy. He was granted permission from Yubaba to send out search parties as far as the forests beyond Swamp Bottom, but no further since that was not his territory to enter. Haku had lead on of those parties and could not find a trace of Chihiro. It was as if she vanished into thin air.

_Maybe she had returned home. Maybe she thought it was a mistake coming here and was safe at home with her friends and family. Yeah, that could be it. _Haku hoped that was it. Maybe he would take a trip to the human world and confirm. After all, dragon's noses were able to easily trace any human scent in the human world, no matter how long it had been. Yes, that is what he would do. He would find her at any cost. Then, he would hug her and never let her go again. He would tell her everything he knew she needed to have answered and he would get the answers he needed in return.

With a set heart, he decided to go find Rin and tell her his plan, go see Yubaba, and then it would be off to the human world.


	5. Chapter 5: Visions and Reunions

**Sorry for the wait . School took over my life, lost my story, freaked out for a while...blah blah blah... But I'm back and ready to continue this story. As everyone knows, the characters from Spirited Away are not my own. They belong to the amazing mind of Hayao Miyazaki! Thanks and I hope you enjoy my story as much as I love writing it. More to come very soon (^-^)**

* * *

_(Previously)…He would find her at any cost. Then, he would hug her and never let her go again. He would tell her everything he knew she needed to have answered and he would get the answers he needed in return._

_ With a set heart, he decided to go find Rin and tell her his plan, go see Yubaba, and then it would be off to the Human world._

* * *

A high-pitched scream echoed through the dark hallways.

"Please. Please, don't do this," A fragile voice whispered into the ever fading darkness as a sinister chuckle vibrated through the room. "I promise I won't tell anyone what you are doing. Just PLEASE let me go. I beg of you."

The scream erupted once more followed by a flash of light. The voice silenced by the thud of a collapsed body.

"Aaaahhhhhh," Chihiro screamed, jolting out of sleep in cold sweat. _Just a dream. It was just a dream._ She chanted to herself. But it had felt so real, the pain undeniable. And the girl...She was so scared. Chihiro felt a chill run through her bones. Glancing out the window, she noticed dawn was barely approaching. Too early to do anything about her nightmare. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep a bit more, picturing her treasured memories. She would talk to Grandfather about it tomorrow.

It seemed to work because, before she knew it, Chihiro woke to the melodious birds outside her tree. Getting dressed, she went in search of her mentor.

Grandfather was in his usual morning spot, meditating alongside the riverbed. A calming sensation surrounded her as she approached him. Taking a deep breath, she called to him.

"Good morning Grandfather," She paid her respects to the elder. "I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"What might that be, my child," He turned and smiled up at her, patting the ground next to him. She sat.

"I had a nightmare last night. Well, it was more than that. It felt so real, unlike any dream I have ever had. And it wasn't even about me," She rushed through her words, nervous to hear his opinion. Hoping that it was just a nightmare, nothing more. But upon hearing her words, the calm aura vanished. He turned his full attention to her.

"Do continue, my child. Leave no detail out," His tone no longer serene.

"Well at first all I could see was darkness. Pure and utter darkness. And then I felt the pain. It was tearing at my soul, but at the same time it wasn't mine. Then I spoke, she spoke, pleading with someone I could not see, someone in the darkness. The damp, muggy stench overpowered me to the point that I was gasping for air. And then there was laughter, a flash of light, and a leather boot beside me. Or rather her. And then my sight started to fuzz and all I remember was hitting the floor before I, she, blacked out," Hugging the old spirit, she cried. "Oh Grandfather, it was so frightening. She was so scared. I could feel her hope vanishing."

"Shhh, it's okay. You are safe. Everything will be alright," He rubbed her back until she calmed. Chihiro then sat up once more and waited for her mentor to speak. "My dear, I do not believe that was a mere nightmare. It would appear that one of the gifts the great spirits have granted you with is the ability to connect."

"To connect?" Chihiro did not understand what he meant by that.

"Yes. It is a very unique gift. I have not known a spirit to possess it in quite a long time. Your gift is to connect with other spirits, feel what they feel, see through their eyes. Though, at the present time, you only access your gift whilst you dream. But with training, you will be able to freely slip in and out of it, as well as be able to focus on certain spirits, not just the ones screaming for help. We in the Spirit world call people with your gift, seers." He closed his eyes in contemplation. "Do not fret over what you have seen. I shall go discuss this with my fellow spirit gods. I will return in two days' time."

"Thank you, Grandfather." She bowed as he transformed and flew away. _Now what do I do?_

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the bathhouse…**_

He didn't expect for it to take that long to leave the bathhouse. Rin was the most difficult part. She was freaking out over Chihiro's disappearance and, no matter how hard he tried, she would not calm down. He also did not understand it. Why did she have to leave? Where did she go? Was she okay? All these unanswered questions kept his mind hard at work. The minute he knew she left, he scoured the whole area around the bathhouse. He even flew to the first train stop. How did she get away so fast?

He was being driven insane not being able to do anything. Yubaba saw it enough to allow him travel to the Human world on the condition he see Zeniba first. The girl was close to her sister after all. Yubaba's request made sense to the distressed dragon. It was the only place he could think of that Chihiro would go to in the Spirit world. Where else did she know of beside her own world? But he worried still. Not all of the Spirit world was as safe as the bathhouse. Before he could go mad, he brushed off the thought and focused on his flight. Zeniba would have answers. _She has to!_

Minutes later, he landed in front of the old lady's home. It came as no surprise that Zeniba was waiting for him. He transformed back into his humanoid form and bowed to her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Zeniba smiled at the young he had something on his mind, she led him inside and put on a pot for tea. Signaling him to sit, she poured the tea and waited for him to begin.

"Have you heard from Chihiro," He asked, his eyes nervously seeking answers from the old woman's face.

"No, I have not. Should I have?" She questioned.

He then began to tell her the long tale of the events that have transpired since Chihiro's return and his plan to visit her home.

* * *

Chihiro sat in the field alongside her tree trying meditate, but her thoughts kept on straying back to her nightmare and what it could mean. She felt such a connection to the girl, like they were similar somehow. And then there was a sudden flash of light, the screeching noise from the pain,and the mocking laughter. The memories made her jolt out of her meditative state, her heart racing to prove it was healthy and alive. Sighing, she got up and wandered back to her tree. It would seem that she would not be able to get anything done. What could she do to rid herself of these bad feelings? She had made it a habit to climb as high as she could up her tree whenever she felt down or lonely. From the higher branches, she could see across the vast forest as they changed and altered to the different terrains of the land. She could even see the trees from Swamp Bottom. _Swamp Bottom. Granny! I haven't seen her since I returned. That's where I'll go. _She smiled and jumped out the tree, transforming into a phoenix.

* * *

"Haku, I cannot give you the answers you desire, but what I can tell you is you need not worry. I am sure that Chihiro knows what she is doing and will return to us when she is ready," Zeniba replied to his unspoken question.

_ Same thing Kamaji said...I guess I have to find out the answers on my own. Maybe they lie in the Human world. Oh I do hope Chihiro is okay._ He sighed at the thought. _All the things I never told her. Why didn't I grab hold of her and never let her go? Did she come to the Spirit world because of me?_

"I guess you are right. But where in the Spirit World could she have disappeared to," Haku began to freak out once more. "She doesn't even know what dangers this world holds. She has only been as far as here and Yubaba's bathhouse. And even the way to the Human world is not a safe journey."

"Haku...Ha-...Haku, calm yourself. Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Zeniba instructed to the stressed dragon. "We must be patient. All the answers you desire come with time." Her smile fading as fast as it came, replaced by a far off look of intrigue. "Someone is here."

She landed a ways away from Granny's house and transformed back. No need for her secret to get out, though she sensed that Granny had already noticed her arrival, even if Granny did not know it was her. It was weird being able to sense different spirits and gods of the Spirit World. She could even tell that there was another being in the house as well. A spirit god.

_ I wonder who could be visiting Granny. _She walked up to the door, wondering what type of god was present. _Not air. Never met a fire before. Water maybe? I'm still not good at distinguishing spirits from each other. Grandfather did say it would take some time. Each spirit has their own distinguishing signature. Granny's aura radiates a pinkish tone, like the color of a sunset in the human world. The other one seems clouded, almost as if its trying to hide itself. Hmmm..._

Zeniba opened the door and there before her stood the child she never believed she would see again.

"Chihiro" Haku stood staring at his lost love. His own shock reflected on Chihiro's face.


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I apologize for not posting this earlier. Ochem is a b****. Here is the new chapter of my story as a thanksgiving gift to you all! Yay! The next is halfway done and should be up soon!

To all my lovely followers/reviewers, thank you! Every follow, comment, and review helps a writer improve and feel encouraged to continue their work. So thank you again. You guys are awesome! :D

* * *

(_Previously)...Zeniba opened the door and there before her stood the child she never believed she would see again. _

_ "Chihiro" Haku stood staring at his lost love. His own shock reflected on Chihiro's face._

* * *

Chihiro was in a state of panic. She never imagined that Haku would be the spirit god she sensed. Her fight or flight response immediately kicked in. Did she stay and stand the awkwardness and questions? Or did she just run off and hope he wouldn't follow her home? But then he had seen her. The look in his eyes told her she was not leaving anytime soon.

"H-h-hi Granny," She hugged her loved elder and then gave a shy nod to him "Haku"

"Welcome back, my sweet child. Come in, come in! Haku, it is rude to have your mouth hanging open. Say something or shut it. Please take a seat," Zeniba chuckled at the two. They were such silly children. "Chihiro, my how you've grown! What brings you back to the Spirit world?"

"Well..." Chihiro's face darkened recollecting her life outside the Spirit world. She had been so happy since arriving in the Spirit world; her past memories had been blocked out. _Might as well tell them, though I should probably edit some of it._ "My parents died some time ago in a car crash. I was also in the accident, but thanks to ponytail you and my friends wove for me, I survived. After that, I felt like I had no place in that world. The spirits I saw reminded me of here and I finally decided to come back to the only home I had left."

Haku was shocked. He had no idea that her life in the Human world had been so tough. He thought that by not coming for her as promised, she could live out a normal, happy human life. Maybe if he had kept it, things would be different for the two of them now. Instead, he was stuck with the guilt of not keeping his promise, of not knowing the beautiful woman that sat across from him.

"Chihiro, I am so sorry. I didn't know." Was all he managed to mutter.

"Well, we are glad to have you back where you feel most comfortable." She hugged her adopted granddaughter. "Haku here has been quite worried about you. He never shuts up, or so I hear from my sister."

Haku turned red at this point and walked out to calm his nerves. Chihiro's presence created a wild frenzy of emotions within him. He didn't want to sound like a babbling idiot, but at the same time, she had all the answers he desperately seeked.

"Chihiro, would you go check up on Haku? I believe I should go tell No Face of your arrival. He would be extremely happy to see you after such a long time." She walked towards the back, letting the couple have some time alone.

"Okay Granny," She replied nervously tugging on the hem of her top as she walked out to speak to the man who held her heart.

Haku was leaning against a tree right alongside the spot where he had come for her eight long years ago. As she walked, her mind flashed imagines of that day. A elegant dragon with silver scales, rippling like the water. His green glowing eyes directed solely on her. How she had rushed to his side, hugging him while crying tears of joy at the fact he was indeed alive. Now she was walking hesitantly towards the older version of the dragon boy she loved.

" Haku, are you okay," She let her voice flow through the wind to him. She was nervous to find out if he had changed. If his feelings for her had altered through the years. She still held tightly to the question in her mind, the want to know why he had not kept his promise. The words fluttered on her tongue, waiting to be spoken. But she stayed silent,waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah, I'm okay Chihiro." He said, his back still to her. She felt the awkwardness and began retreating. "No, please stay. Here. With me."

"I'm not going to leave you," She smiled. _Not again._

"Chihiro...I don't know where to begin. There are so many questions rushing through my head. You could not believe the headaches I have been having lately," Haku nervously fidgeted.

"Well then, let's start one at a time and we will go from there. I can't promise you all the answers, but I can try." She said tentatively.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave so suddenly; before we had time to talk?" He rushed through the first questions on his mind.

"Haku, that's not one at a time...I have been with a friend of the radish spirit. He's been helping me. I can't tell you with what, but maybe someday soon I can show you," She smiled at the idea of Haku seeing her new form. "As for your second question, I had no choice. It wasn't safe for me to stay, though I wanted to so badly. I wanted answers just like you do. Like, why didn't you come for me? I waited 8 years for you. I never imagined you to break your promise. I got tired of waiting for something that wasn't coming."

Haku couldn't stand the tears that was brimming around her eyes. Tears that he had caused. He reached for her, but withdrew his hand for fear of rejection.

"I...I just...I did what I thought was right. You had a life in the Human world. I didn't want to interfere with that. I knew that if I saw you again, I wouldn't want to let you go. I couldn't live in the Human world, just as you were not meant to live in the Spirit world." His voice kept on breaking. This was not the way their meeting was supposed to go. But he had to finish it, to tell her everything he wanted to when he saw her in Yubaba's office. "Since you left, I spent countless hours at the old train station. Wanting to cross through that hallway, knowing you were on the other end, knowing that I could never cross it, not without acting selfishly. I never meant to hurt you and had I known your life wasn't perfect, I would have come for you in a heartbeat. I am truly sorry, Chihiro."

Haku was on his knees bowing low in front of her. He said everything she had dreamed of. It was too good to be true. She pinched herself a bit to make sure it was all real. And in the blink of an eye, Haku was on his feet, cupping her face and giving her the kiss of a lifetime. The kiss she had never given to anyone else, because it was his and his alone.

She melted at the touch of his lips on hers. All the pain, the longing, and loneliness vanished, replaced by the intense emotions that she had locked away for the sanity of her mind. They separated for air and jumped back when they heard a chuckle. At the door entrance stood Zeniba with a huge grin on her face and No Face, who was at the moment trying to get Zeniba's attention to ask her a question.

"No, No Face. He was not trying to eat her. That is called a kiss." Zeniba chuckled at the spirit's innocence, as the couple before her turned redder by the minute. "Well now that you are done...talking...Why don't we all go inside for a warm cup of tea?"


End file.
